


The Christmas Fairy

by Joolzmp7



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joolzmp7/pseuds/Joolzmp7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles can't wait to give his Xander his Christmas gift and drinks to settle his nerves, not surprisingly mishaps occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal now uploading here to AO3/  
> This was written for the lovely Druffine who set me a challenge after I missed out on this year’s Drunken Giles ficathon. My three items were: A Yellow Builder’s Helmet/Hard Hat; A Tampon; A Present. A slash partnership was required and we decided on Giles/Xander. Rating 15.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

The Christmas Fairy

By Joolz

Xander was busy finishing up a section of coving on his current work site which was preparing to close today for the holidays as it was Christmas Eve. As he worked he heard his mates laughing and pointing over towards a man walking precariously between a pile of lumber and a mound of bricks. He automatically joined in and started laughing too, as it was obvious that the man had had one too many to drink. The man was being over-cautious in trying not to fall, was placing his feet very carefully on the uneven ground, and consequently, it was making him walk like a puppet on a string. 

When Xander looked a little closer, however, he realised that it wasn’t just some random guy, it was actually a guy he knew rather well - it was Giles.  
Xander sprang down from the small scaffold tower he had been working on and rushed over towards his friend, picking up a spare yellow builder’s helmet as he went past.

“GMan, what are you doing down here?” he called as he ran.

Giles looked up, saw Xander and waved. “Xxxander, you’re here”, he said with a big, dopey grin on his face.

Xander smiled back, pleased to see the older man looking so happy for a change, especially as he himself seemed to be the reason for that. His pleasure turned to panic next moment, though, as Giles tripped over a piece of rubble and seemed to fall in slow motion, landing flat on his face. 

Giles had been so happy to see Xander that all his concentration had gone into waving and catching Xander’s attention instead of continuing to watch where he put his feet and his drink-impeded reflexes weren’t quick enough to stop his fall.

“Giles, are you ok?” Xander ran over quickly and sat Giles up carefully, feeling up and down his body to check for any obvious broken bones.

“Xander, that tilkles”, Giles giggled as he looked up at Xander who was watching him with a worried expression. “I mean tickles.”

Xander smiled, too as he took in the sight of his friend giggling, uncaring of the fact that he had blood dripping down his face from his nose and a graze on his forehead above his left eye.

“Giles, how many fingers am I holding up?” Xander asked. Giles vaguely waved two fingers in the air, gesticulated with them rather more obviously than Xander had, however. Xander leant over and reached in to the first aid kit which one of the other foremen had just brought over to him.

“Thanks, Terry. I think he’s ok. No major bones broken or anything. He’s just banged his head a bit and has a nose bleed. I’ll clean him up and take him home.”

“Has he got anyone at home to watch out for him? He shouldn’t really be alone after a head injury, just in case.”

“There’s no-one home, but I can stay with him. I wasn’t really doing anything else anyway so we can keep each other company.”

“OK, Xander. You patch him up and then you might as well go. I was just about to call time anyway. Have a good Christmas.”

“Thanks, man, you have a great Christmas, too. See you in the New Year.”

Terry headed over to tell the rest of the men to start packing up their tools and Xander got some gauze and antiseptic out of the kit and started to gently wipe Giles’ face. He put, what looked to Giles, like a vaguely familiar wad of padding into Giles’ nose to stop the bleeding and used large pieces of sticking plaster to cover the graze on Giles’ forehead. When he was done he carefully placed the spare hard hat on his head to avoid knocking the graze.

“I think one bump on the head is enough for today, don’t you”, he said as he packed away the rest of the first aid kit. He quickly took it back to the site office and locked up his tools which one of his workmates had brought in for him. Then he headed back over to where Giles still sat waiting for him, batting away a couple of strings which were dangling over his lower lip. Xander smiled as he watched Giles try to blow the offending string out of his way and then Xander’s face broke out in a full-blooded grin as he saw enlightenment strike Giles as to what he was playing with.

“Xander? Please tell me I don’t have a tampon stuck up my nose.”

“Well, I’d like to oblige, but unfortunately, it’s true! They really are the best thing for absorbing blood, hence their real purpose, I guess.”

“Well to use your own vernacular, may I just say ‘ewwww!” Giles said as he shuddered.

Xander laughed again. “Don’t worry, I won’t say anything if you won’t.”

“I would be most grateful, thank you.”

“Come on, let’s see if we can get you up and we’ll get out of here and I can take you home.” 

With that he helped Giles to his feet and, after waiting a few moments for him to get his balance; they started making their way back towards the exit. Xander had his arm around Giles to support him and Giles made the most of the position to lean in to Xander’s chest, muttering “Mmmm, warm” under his breath. 

Xander bent his head down to hear what Giles had said at the same moment as Giles lifted his head up as he suddenly remembered what he had come for. There was a loud cracking noise as the rims of their helmets banged together and Xander’s was knocked backwards off his head at the motion. He shouted at the shock and heard a similar sound from Giles, as he too exclaimed. His was more in pain, though, as the hat had slid down and pressed on the graze on his forehead. Xander steadied him again.

“Are you alright, Giles?”

“I’m fine, thank you. I guess you need practice to operate these helmets. It probably shouldn’t be done under the affluence of incohol.” Giles paused for a moment, looking perplexed, knowing something wasn’t quite right. Then he started giggling again.

“I didn’t say that right, did I? Anyone would think I was nissed as a pewt the way I’m talking.”

Xander just stared as Giles sniggered behind his hand.

“I did it again!”

“Did what, Giles?”

“I said it the wrong way round. It’s called a Spoonerism after the Reverend W Spooner, who used to mix up the first letters of his words. I meant to say”, Giles concentrated hard to make sure he said it right, “‘pissed as a newt’, but it came out ‘nissed as a pewt’, do you see.” Giles was off again, and this time Xander joined in.

“That’s funny, getting them mixed up, but I don’t see why you’re laughing so much if you’re angry.”

Giles stopped laughing and looked confused. “I’m not angry. Why would you say I’m angry?”

“You just said you were ‘pissed’ and I’m guessing a newt is a pretty angry creature if that’s what you’re comparing yourself to.”

Giles looked at Xander as if he was talking double dutch, then suddenly the penny dropped and he realised why Xander had got confused. He put his arms up on either side of Xander’s arms, started shaking then slid slowly down until he was half crouched, half sprawled on the ground. Xander bent down quickly and lifted Giles’ head up.

“Giles, Giles, are you ok? What’s the matter, are you having a fit?”

Giles’ eyes crinkled up even further as tears started running down his cheeks. Xander shook him, worried that he was fainting now that his eyes were shut. Giles’ eyes popped open as he moaned and real tears replaced those from his laughter as the pain he felt registered on his consciousness.

“Giles, talk to me, are you ok?”

“I’m fine, Xander. I just bit my tongue when you shook me.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I thought you were having a fit or something.”

“I was just laughing. You thought I meant ‘pissed’ as in angry, but in England we say ‘pissed’ as in drunk. A newt isn’t an angry creature at all. It’s a bit like a frog with a tail, but now I come to think of it, I don’t really know why it’s associated with being drunk. It’s just a common phrase from across the pond. Oh pond, do you get it – pond! It lives in a pond and I said ‘from across the pond’, it’s the same.” Giles giggled again.

“I think I’d have to agree with you”, Xander said as he helped Giles to his feet, “you really are ‘nissed as a pewt’!”

Xander smiled and put his arm around Giles to help him walk out as the older man was still laughing quietly to himself and not paying much attention to what he was doing. As they got to Xander’s car he helped Giles in to the passenger seat and leant in to fasten the seat belt. Giles bent forward and lightly kissed Xander on the cheek which was right in front of him.

“You’re a good friend, Xander, thank you.” With that, his head lolled back and he fell into a drunken sleep. 

Xander pulled back, amazed at what had just happened. He pressed his fingertips to his cheek, feeling where Giles’ warm lips had just touched him, and then he rounded the car, got into his own seat and just stared at Giles for a few minutes with a bemused expression on his face. Finally, he started the engine and drove over to Giles’ house.

By the time they got there it was pouring with rain and Giles was still asleep. Xander levered Giles out of the car and then hoisted him onto his shoulder and carried him over to the door fireman style. Xander propped him up for a moment as he felt in Giles’ pockets to find the key, both of them getting wetter all the time. With the door open he picked Giles up again and carried him over towards the couch. It was lucky that he was poised over the couch about to put Giles down, because at that moment he felt his ass being pinched and he dropped Giles in the shock.

“Giles, what are you doing?”

Giles looked up at Xander, awake again now, but a little shaken at being dropped so abruptly.

“Well, I thought we were feeling each other up. You just did it to me, too.”

“I so did not!”

“You just did. I felt you doing it before you brought me in.”

“What!” Xander looked bewildered briefly, then he realised what Giles meant. “I was getting your keys out.”

Giles looked abashed, but only slightly. “Oh sorry, Xander. I thought you were getting fresh.” He smiled as he carried on, “I have to say that your construction job is doing very well for you, though. Your arse is remarkably well honed and thoroughly pinchable.”

“Giles!” Xander gasped, stepped backward in shock and the heel of his foot got tangled up with Giles’ feet which were just sprawled out in front of him. Xander tried to keep his balance and swayed backwards and forwards with his arms wheeling outstretched in the air as he tried to right himself. 

Unfortunately, just as he thought he’d got it, Giles pulled his own legs back, trying to be helpful and knocked the foot which Xander had been balancing on out of position and Xander went down like a ton of bricks. He caught his head on the corner of the coffee table and was knocked out.

Giles was mortified and bent down to help Xander, mumbling “Sorry, sorry” under his breath. He checked Xander’s head, but there was no cut, just a big duck egg lump already forming. He tapped Xander gently on the cheek to bring him round.

Xander groaned and lifted his hand to his head as the pain sunk in.  
“Ow! Head hurts!”

Giles was relieved that Xander was conscious and basically all right and he helped him up into a sitting position, leaning against the couch. Xander’s head lolled back and he put his arms up around Giles, then frowned, still dazed. “Urgh, you’re wet! Why are you wet, Giles?”

“It’s raining, Xander. You’re wet too.”

“We should get out of these wet clothes then or we’ll get a chill. Isn’t that what they say?”

“They do say that. Good idea.”

Xander tried to undo his shirt buttons, but his eyes were crossing as he tried to focus too close in. Giles wasn’t having much better luck unfastening his own shirt and as they looked at each other they seemed to mutually agree that their line of sight was better lined up to each other’s shirts.

Xander said, “You do me and I’ll do you.”

Giles giggled at him, “I told you that you were getting fresh.”

Xander paused a minute as he thought about it then grinned, “Oh yeah. I was, wasn’t I?” With that he started undoing Giles’ buttons, shaking his head occasionally as if trying to get rid of the woozy feeling.

“Anyone would think you were the one who’d been drinking”, Giles snickered.

“Hey, that wasn’t my fault. You tripped me.”

“Did not.”

“Did so.”

The two looked at each other and started giggling at themselves. They carried on unbuttoning each other’s shirts then pulled them off, managing to somehow get their arms tangled as they did it. This set them off laughing again – Everything just seemed so funny.

“Wow, Giles. I didn’t know you were so fit. You have actual muscles.”

Giles’ face dropped as he took in what he saw to be mocking. He drew himself up saying stiffly, “Well, I have to keep myself in shape to train with Buffy.”

Xander realised that Giles had taken what he’d said the wrong way.  
“No, no, I didn’t mean that in a bad way. I was giving you a compliment. I meant that you looked good. I like your muscles.”

As if to push the comment home he raised his hands to Giles’ shoulders and stroked his fingers down over Giles’ body, travelling over his pecs, through the soft hairs on his chest. He carried on down to the abs, which still showed some definition even though age had thickened them slightly.

Giles held himself still as Xander’s hands traced his muscles. His eyes closed and as Xander reached his abs, he bit his lower lip as a shiver ran through him. Xander’s hands stopped moving as he felt Giles’ reaction. Giles opened his eyes slowly, wanting to see Xander, but not wanting to see disapproval or a look of disgust even on his face. When their eyes met, however, Giles knew that his fears had been unfounded. The look on Xander’s face was not one of disgust, but of admiration instead.

Giles blushed faintly, more pleased than he could say that his body had not repulsed Xander. In fact, if the way that Xander’s eyes and hands had both been so quick to carry on with their journey over his body was anything to go by, then revulsion was the last thing Xander was feeling.

Giles revelled in the soft, almost tentative touch of Xander’s fingers as they traced along the line of hair that ran down the centre of his abdomen. Xander’s fingers hesitated just short of the top of Giles’ trousers, as if wanting to follow it further down, but unsure whether he should or even could.

Giles raised his hand to Xander’s face, gently cupped his cheek then slowly brushed his thumb over the contour of Xander’s lower lip. Xander seemed frozen for a moment, unsure of what he was doing or of what he wanted to do. He rapidly seemed to reach a decision, though, as he shyly gave a crooked little smile and the tip of his tongue peeked out and touched Giles’ thumb.

Giles looked at Xander, asking a question with his eyes; seeking permission almost to carry on with what he was doing; wanting reassurance that it was something that Xander wanted too.

Xander smiled back at him, gave a little nod and Giles, needed nothing more, leaned forwards and pressed his lips gently to the place where his thumb had just been. His hand still cupped Xander’s cheek, holding on gently to something he had cherished for a long time, but never thought he would ever have the chance to taste. He made the most of the opportunity, wanting to savour it all as much as he could, knowing that if this was all he ever had then this sweet moment of pleasure and discovery would be enough.

He moved his lips gently over Xander’s placing little kisses along their length before taking the bottom lip and sucking it gently into his own mouth. As Xander gasped at the action Giles moved up and took advantage of Xander’s open mouth to ease his tongue inside and get the full taste of the delicious man in front of him. Feeling Giles’ tongue in his mouth seemed to bring Xander out of the dazed fog of pleasure in which he had been floating and he sucked in the tongue and moved his own lips over Giles’ taking a more active role, sharing the obvious pleasure he had been feeling. 

His hands slid along Giles’ sides and grabbed on hard, pulling him closer as if that one touch of their bodies wasn’t enough and he needed them to be touching all over, skin to skin. Giles was only too eager for the extra contact and one of his hands buried itself in Xander’s hair, loving the silky feel and the other hand snaked round Xander’s back pulling him closer, making the most of this feeling of togetherness.

They stayed like that for some time, taking it in turns to place delicate little kisses on each other’s faces then going back for more of the deep, drugging kisses, not being able to stay away from each other for too long.

After a long while they paused to draw breath and take stock of their position sprawled on the floor.

“Maybe we should move this somewhere a bit more comfortable. These old bones of mine aren’t really up to spending the night on the floor.” Giles smiled over at Xander.

“Hey, from what I’ve seen, there’s nothing old about those bones, so you shouldn’t worry.” Xander grinned back then added, “Not that I’m disagreeing with you, though, cos there’s something that’s been poking me in the back for ages, but I was enjoying myself too much to do anything about it.

Giles blushed when he realised that Xander had put their pleasure above his own comfort and Xander grinned at him then reached round to see what had been poking at him. He pulled out a flat parcel, the corner of which had been sticking out of his jacket pocket. It was neatly wrapped in Christmas paper and he now remembered picking it up from the building site earlier.

“Oh, my parcel. I’d forgotten about that with everything else going on.” Giles exclaimed. “That’s why I came to the site today. I couldn’t wait any longer to give it to you. I didn’t think it was going to get here in time and I’d been pacing about waiting, too nervous to eat, but I did test the eggnog I made and I must have drunk more than I realised.”

“What were you waiting for, why was it so important, is it for me, what is it?” The questions seemed to tumble out of Xander in his excitement.

Giles smiled at him, enjoying the fact that his gift had gotten Xander so excited that he was babbling.

“Why don’t you open it and find out what it is.”

Giles took the parcel and put it into Xander’s hands. He smiled benignly at the younger man as he said, “Merry Christmas Xander.”

Xander looked up at him, his eyes shining with excitement and sheer happiness. He couldn’t believe that Giles had been so eager to give him a present that he had been pacing all day awaiting it and had rushed over to the site as soon as it had arrived.

It was obviously something that Giles thought he was going to like and his anticipation skyrocketed as he tentatively touched the paper then, not being able to wait any longer, he tore off the wrapping. He gazed down at a brightly covered comic book in a clear plastic protective sleeve and when he saw what it was he could hardly believe his eyes.

“This is Issue 140 of Detective Comics Batman and Robin with the first appearance of Edward Nigma aka The Riddler. This is one of the most highly sought after comic books and it must have cost an absolute fortune because there are only a few copies left in existence. Where did you find it, how did you get it, how did you know I wanted it, why would you get that for me?”

Giles put his finger on to Xander’s lips to stop the babbling streaming from Xander in his shock.

“Let me answer those questions before you pour forth any more,” Giles said with a smile. “I have had one of my rare book dealers on the lookout for it for months now and he recently learnt of an estate clearance of someone who was known to have a vast collection. He was able to attend on my behalf and purchased this particular item because I knew it was one you were most keen to own. He shipped it to me by special delivery, but I was still worried that it wouldn’t get here in time. I got it for you because I wanted you to have something special and I knew this would mean a lot to you, as indeed you mean a lot to me.”

Giles stopped there, his head hanging low as he realised what he had just admitted. He had gone too far, too fast and knew that he had probably just ruined any chance he might have had with Xander, however remote it might ever have been.

He was shocked, therefore, when he felt Xander’s hand touch his chin and lift his head up until his eyes were on a level with Xander’s.

“You did all that for me?”

Giles stammered back, “Of cccourse, why wouldn’t I.”

“The question should be ‘why would you’. People don’t do things like that for me”, Xander looked at Giles, his face showing a mixture of surprise, amazement and awe at the same time.

“Well people should do things like that for you, Xander. You’ve grown into a wonderful man. You’re loyal and hard working, honest and true and dedicated”, and in an almost whispered tone, Giles added, “and gorgeous. Anyone should want you to have everything you deserve.”

Giles ran to a halt then, unable to carry on or look Xander in the eyes as his whole face reddened.

“Giles, I’m…” Xander struggled to speak, at a loss for words with all these new feelings rising to awareness within him. “I can’t believe you’d do that for me. I’m honoured and thrilled and shocked and several other things that I can’t ever put a name to at the minute.”

Xander leaned forwards so that his forehead was touching against Giles’, forcing the man to look up at him.

“Thank you”, he said simply and he moved his lips downward to reach Giles, pressing a soft, tender kiss on him, “for everything.”

Giles took in the expression of joy and blossoming love on Xander’s face and his eyes crinkled in delight.

“You’re most welcome. You deserve it, Xander. You deserve everything.” With that he pulled Xander into another kiss, and another, and another.

When they finally surfaced they both looked at each other, their eyes shining with their shared feelings and they pulled each other up, moving in unison without having to put their thoughts into words, each knowing instinctively what the other wanted and where they wanted to take things to next.

As they moved towards the stairs, Xander put his arm around Giles and said, “So, just remind me; what was that middle thing you said when you were listing my virtues.”

“Do you mean when I said you were ‘loyal and hard working’?”

“No, not that one.”

“Was it ‘honest and true’?”

“Nope, try again.”

“Then it must have been ‘dedicated’.”

“Giles!” Xander exclaimed exasperatedly.

“That was all I said,” Giles laughed at the almost disappointed look on Xander’s face. “Unless, of course, you meant when I said you were gorgeous. Because I thought you knew that one was absolutely the truth and so apparent that you didn’t need reminding of it.”

“Well, a little reminder now and again wouldn’t hurt”, Xander said with a big grin. “Especially as it takes one to know one, and I plan on spending a lot of my time proving that point to you from now on.”

Giles looked lovingly at Xander, “How have I survived this long without you?”

“I don’t know, but it’s not something you’ll ever have to worry about again.” With that, Xander grabbed Giles’ hand and started running up the stairs.

“Come on, last one up’s the Christmas Fairy!”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
